1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program creating method and, more particularly, to a method of creating programs for inputting newly created accounting slips into an accounting data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, it is a widespread practice to have an optical character reader (OCR) automatically read accounting slips and to arrange the receipts and disbursements read therefrom into appropriate accounting format by date and by account before entry into the respective ledgers. The automated reading of slips involves reading previously formatted programmed slips according to a predetermined set of rules. The programmed slip is a slip which is registered in a file of the accounting data processing apparatus and whose rules and handling procedures are incorporated in the accounting program. The typical prior art method of automatically reading slips is as follows: Referring to FIG. 10, the accounting data processing apparatus, operating under control of the accounting program, illustratively recognizes a number "75" identified by reference numeral 2 in a slip 1. The apparatus checks the code "75" against existing file data and judges the slip to be a transfer slip. The data in the slip 1 is then processed according to the accounting rules specific to the transfer slip.
However, if the slip 1 is not found to be programmed (i.e., newly created slip), it cannot be assigned to any existing file data. That is, the OCR may read the slip but the data processing apparatus is incapable of processing the data therefrom. To process automatically such newly created slips requires developing another program for automatic reading of the new type of slips. Conventionally, such programs have been developed by specialized programmers within their ability and responsibility.
One distinct disadvantage of the prior art method is this: that because of the absence of appropriate programming tools to develop programs that process newly created slips, the burdens of developing those programs have so far been shouldered mostly by programmers whose scope of work is necessarily limited by their particular aptitudes and abilities. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it take considerable time, labor and cost to develop needed programs. Furthermore, once finished, the automatic slip reading program is relocated on a medium such as a disc from the place of development to a usually distant site of use where the program is run on the accounting data processing apparatus. This is where another disadvantage can emerge. Under the circumstances, it takes additional time and effort to deal with errors that may occur while the newly created program is being run.
Illustratively, today's financial circles utilize more than 100 types of slips, and these slips are constantly supplemented by more slips that are newly created to deal with new transaction requirements. To create a new program to address each and every new type of slip with the prior art would take enormous amounts of time and money.